1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications between host computer systems and, more particularly, to a communications service system utilizing prioritized multiple communication methods.
2. Related Art
Presently, communications between applications residing in different host computer systems normally use a single method of communications. Alternatively, they may use more than one communications method, but this requires program logic for each communications method used. Typically, the two applications pass data via a specific method of communications. If an error occurs while attempting to send data, the data transmission ceases and an error is returned to the requesting application. The error then has to be corrected prior to the remaining data being sent to the receiving application. If the host computer system has the program logic for more than one communications method and an error occurs, then the application has to use different logic to use another method of communications.
This reliance on a single communication method, or separate logic for different communications methods, reduces the reliability of communications. It may also increase the time to complete the communication should an error occur. One conventional approach which is limited to a single method of communication between two host computers is L-Comm, manufactured by LEGENT Corp., Pittsburgh, Pa.
What is needed is a communications system and method which enables sending and receiving applications residing on different host computer systems to reliably and efficiently communicate with each other over multiple communications methods. In addition, what is needed is a communications system which utilizes presently-available communications methods and removes the burden of performing the necessary processing to use the multiple communications methods from the sending applications programs.